And Then Came You
by millie-mione
Summary: Today is the day that nobody thought would ever come. It's the day that Constance Hardbroom takes the plunge. Characters are not mine.


This was one morning that Constance couldn't say made her feel exceedingly happy. She felt as if she could run up the wall of her bedroom, feeling as antsy as she did. She hadn't noticed the fact that she'd wiped her sweaty palms over her white taffeta gown until she approached the mirror to give herself yet another once over. She'd waited so long for a day like this. Heaven forbid, if anything should go awry.

She jumped when she heard the door open. She exhaled in relief when she saw that it was only her cousin Andromeda.

" It's time, dear," she said in her usual way. Constance had always considered Andromeda to be one of the better members of her mother's family. She loathed Bellatrix and Narcissa. They treated her like a stepchild when she came to live with them after her parents had succumbed to Tularemia. She was only nine at the time. From the time she entered the house 'til the time she left to pursue her own life, Constance could remember her Uncle Magnus and her Aunt Claudia always reminding her through one nasty phrase or other, to stay in her " place." Andromeda eased the pain before they kicked her out for marrying Ted Tonks.

Sadly, despite Andromeda's loving efforts, those harsh and demeaning words hadn't been the worst of their exchanges with their niece. If it hadn't been that her skin was too healthily tanned, it was the way that her hair wouldn't curl, or the stiff manner in which she walked. It seemed as if Constance could do nothing right in their eyes. Relief came when they sent their brood to Hogwarts. They saw to it that Constance should receive training of a lesser fashion. That was when they sent her to an obscure center of alternative studies run by one Roberta Meechum, who later turned the academy over to the well-known Heckitty Broomhead. Ah, dear Mistress Broomhead, what didn't she teach her girls? How about customary behavior when placed in the company of the opposite sex?

She envied the way that Bella and 'Cissa spoke of their many boyfriends and of the balls that they attended at school, when she could only discuss the five hundred properties of Egyptian Sumac. Things really got awkward for her when they all reached their last year of secondary training, for that was when they brought 'him' home. They seemed familiar enough with him to treat him in a casual way, but she could tell that he was uncomfort-able in their company. It wasn't until dinner arrived that she exchanged words with him.

Her Aunt Claudia introduced her as if she were cumbersome, and instructed her to serve her daughters and their guests. She moved to bring the brandy around, and Bellatrix stuck her foot out, tripping Constance and nearly causing her to spill the beverages onto the unnerved guests.

Bellatrix complained, and of course Aunt Claudia yielded by sending Constance to her room.

'He' spoke up for her by saying, " It was only an accident. I'm sure she wouldn't have done anything like this otherwise."

" Thank you," she remembered saying," but my aunt is right to admonish me." Oh, what was she? Stupid? He had clearly taken an interest in her wellbeing, and all she could do was behave like some bovine house-elf.

" Well, anyway, I don't wish for you to be too hard on yourself. Accidents like this happen all the time," he said smiling gently.

" Well, now that that's setled," her Aunt Claudia interrupted," I think that it's time for you to go, Constance. I'm sure that the girls have more pressing business to attend to."

Constance scurried off like carrier pigeon and hid in a corner to observe him a while longer, until her Aunt Claudia walked down the hall in her direction, seized her by the arm, and told her," he was only being polite, you know. You really shouldn't get your hopes up. He'll be a very important wizard someday, and he won't even bother to give the likes of you a second glance."

As usual, Aunt Claudia knew how to give her bubble of hope the right burst.

That night, after everything was over, someone threw at rock her window. Of all the…

She opened the window and furiously whispered," If you're looking for Bella, she's that way," she said pointing to her right. " If you wish to see Narcissa, then she's that way," she said gesturing to the very left of the second floor.

"Actually, I came to see you," he whispered.

" What?" she asked looking perplexed. This had to be a joke, and if it were some kind of prank, then she'd not entertain it by acting the part of the unsuspecting dupe.

" I realize that this is rather inappropriate…"

" I daresay that it is!"

He placed his palm up to silence her and said," Just allow me to finish, please. I've wanted to speak to you the whole night, but couldn't think of any other way."

" But, you're Bella's friend. I'll not be that conniving."

" Oh, she doesn't give a damn! She only wants me to do her homework for her! It's Rudolphus she's after."

" Even so, a proper gentleman would call at the polite hour. Good night, sir."

That would take care of him. Let's see what he'd go and tell his friends as they laughed in his ears. She closed her window, turned, and walked straight into him. Of all the stupid…

" Now, listen here, mister. I don't know or care to know who it is that you think that you are, but I'll not be sullied in the eyes of my family."

" But what about my eyes? Will you sully the beauty that they now behold as they look at you?"

" Oh, do buggeer off! I've had quite enough of this."

" But I haven't."

" For the last time, leave off!"

" Only if you agree to see me tomorrow."

" I can't. I have work to do."

" Very well, then I'll come to see you."

" My relatives won't permit it, and neither will I," she said firmly.

" Then you don't know Severus Snape very well, do you?"

" No, and neither do I ever care to in future."

" Well, now that we've arranged it all, I'll be here promptly at eleven," he said before disapparating.

" Ooooooohhh!" she grunted angrily. This would all lead to ruin. She just knew it. First, he'd make his intentions known to her relatives, then they'd grow suspicious of her activities, and then once they did, then they'd throw her out on her bottom.

She had to think of a way to discourage his advances and fast too. She'd worked out a few things, but she never acted on them. Some part of her refused to let her. And as each encounter followed, she thanked her heart for not letting her mount the strength to spurn him. Their time together created an unbreakable bond that had led her to this day where she'd take that final step to cement her feelings for him.

She brought her concentration to the present moment and hurriedly descended the stairs to approach the white runway. She smiled like a silly schoolgirl when she saw him standing there awaiting her presence at his side. Her heart jumped as the procession theme played. Well, folks, here it was. Goodbye, Constance Hardbroom, and hello, Constance Snape.


End file.
